Settling In
“The Confederation’s men are attempting to retake Eripore. We cannot let this happen. Infiltrate their local base and seize their equipment.” -Mission debriefing Settling In is the second mission of Act I, and takes place shortly after the Eripore Insurrection. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495:'' Excellent job, commander. Thanks to you, Eripore is ours, and we are officially in business. We have already begun to feed the hungry and house the poor, but...'' (A militant quickly opens the door, looking tired.) Militant:'' *panting* Boss! We’ve received a distress call from our base in the southwest. Ivan’s men are storming the base as we speak, and they brought tanks!'' WindowsError1495: Tell them we’re sending reinforcements and to hold their ground. ''(Looking at the camera) ''Commander, as much as I want to celebrate our victory, I am afraid it will be short lived unless we can stop Ivan’s troops from coming. Let’s not waste any time. Sneaking In “Listen, I know you were expecting an actual invasion force, but they’re busy keeping the enemy soldiers at bay! We need you to sneak in, take over this base, and turn their own weapons against them. Think you can handle that?” -WindowsError1495 through a transmission Music for this part: Starcraft Terran Theme 3 Disguised as a team of engineers and footsoldiers, 3 Spies and 5 Hijackers come under control of the player. The enemy’s barracks and war factory are pumping out units to siege the ErrorLandian Resistance’s blockade. Three Resistance Engineers are outside the base as well, waiting for their cue to move in and capture buildings. Sneaking past patrols and especially Attack Dogs, the Spies make their way to the enemy buildings, while the Hijackers make their way to a small group of unmanned tanks and IFVs. Once the Spies infiltrate their power plants, the base’s defenses go offline, making it vulnerable to attack, while the hijacked tanks and IFVs take out the infantry patrols and take care of any reinforcements. With the base defenseless, it is time for the Engineers to move in. One of them captures a tech Oil Derrick for funding (which brings the unit output to a grinding halt), while the engineers claim the production facilities for themselves. The enemy forces scurry back to the now captured base to find out what happened, only to be fired upon. The tracked enemy units retreated to a second base... wait, a second base? There’s Another Base?! “So that’s how they’re pounding us so hard! Commander, the blockade has taken substantial damage, but it seems they’re pulling back. I think they’re going after you now! Good luck, we’ll send reinforcements when we can!” -WindowsError1495 in a transmission Music for this part: Red Alert 2 - Grinder That’s right, Ivan set up not one, but TWO bases, and they were both pumping out units to storm the barricade. EVA notices that all of the troops attacking the barricade were now being redirected to his new base and only has 3 minutes to prepare a defense, in other words, the commander needs to mobilize now. He trains attack vehicles, tanks, and infantry. During the defense, reinforcements arrived from the front lines to assist the commander. These reinforcement troops were then assigned to the commander to help in his assault on the second base. How the final push ends is up to the player and his army to decide...